Fun and Games
by ryukin
Summary: Our heros play a game of Strip Blackjack (I donno poker, so ...) and things get a bit ... playful for Squall and Irvine


"Ah, man!" Zell threw down his cards, watching Selphie opposite him pulling all the Gil he had bet towards herself. "Crap..."  
  
"Hehehe!" Selphie cackled as she spilled her coins from hand to hand, a few clanking on the table.  
  
Zell threw his hands in the air. "That's it! You've got all I have. I fold."  
  
"I think you've got all everyone has," Irvine moaned, drumming his fingers on the wood. Squall nodded, rubbing his last two Gil together between his fingers.  
  
"I still have some," Quistis piped up.  
  
"Yah, rub that one in a little more, please," Zell said, flinging a card at Quistis, hitting her on the shoulder.  
  
"Well, if you guys don't want to play for money..." Selphie piped up, "We could always change the stakes..."  
  
"What?" Zell asked.  
  
Looking around the table, she grinned wide, "Strip Blackjack!!"  
  
"Oh. Oh..." Quistis flushed a bit.  
  
Squall shuffled the cards, not looking at anyone.  
  
Zell looked like a deer in the headlights, eyes wide.  
  
Irvine looked ... intrigued. "Thought it was strip poker there, little lady ."  
  
The girl shrugged. "Donno how to play, don't want to learn it right now." She stifled a yawn and looked around the table at her silent commutates. "Well?" Selphie questioned.  
  
Irvine nodded enthusiastically. Zell raised his eyebrows. Squall shrugged slightly.  
  
"Quisty?"  
  
"I - I guess. If everybody else will, too. And as long as I'm not the only naked one this time..."  
  
Irvine's eyes snapped up. "This time? Why wasn't I invited last time?!!"  
  
"Girls only, dear," Selphie took the cards from Squall's nervous hands.  
  
"Aw, crap."  
  
Zell's expression hadn't changed a bit.  
  
"What's up, man? Ya worried you'll suck a bunch?" Irvine nudged the comatose boy in the side.  
  
"Ow. Don't poke me, you jackass." he shook himself back to reality.  
  
Selphie dealt everyone two cards.  
  
"Couldn't we play something else? Something I don't suck at so bad?" Zell looked down at his cards ominously. "Like, um Go Fish?"  
  
"Nope!" Selphie turned her cards over, glancing at them before taking another.  
  
Zell scrunched down in his seat and carefully peeked at his cards. He sighed with relief. "Stay!"  
  
Irvine and Squall both took a hit and stayed.  
  
They all turned their cards over. Selphie had 21 - a Jack and an ace. Zell had stayed at 19, Squall had 20, Quisty had 17, and Irvine had gone over. He shrugged and took off his hat.  
  
Selphie dealt the next hand.  
  
"Aww, shit..." Zell mumbled after Selphie dealt him a couple hits. Selphie hit Irvine twice, who stayed, and Quisty once.  
  
They showed their cards. Selphie had 22 and yanked her boots off. Zell threw his vest in the corner. Quistis and Squall both had 20.  
  
They all pushed their cards across the table. Selphie dealt to everyone again. She hit herself, Squall, and Quistis.  
  
"Aww, man," Quisty sighed. Her boots were added to the pile. Squall tossed his jacket with Zell's discarded vest.  
  
Selphie, getting 25 this time around, stood up and shimmied out of her dress with no shame. She settled down in her chair again in her bra and panties.  
  
Squall, eyes politely averted, had a blush rising on his cheeks so deep it rivaled the pink of Selphie's undies. Irvine and Zell both just stared.  
  
"Hyne, you two. It's like you've never seen a mostly naked girl before..." she teased.  
  
"Well, erm, you see..." Zell stumbled.  
  
At the same time, Irvine reddened and began mumbling incoherently, looking down at the table.  
  
Squall, eyes still not meeting Selphie's, showed his blackjack.  
  
Dealing to everyone as if she was not mostly in the nude, Selphie sat back and watched everyone watch her.  
  
"Hit." Squall said under his breath, "Cra-ap."  
  
"Um ... hit, I think ... um, no! Wait, yes! I donno! Hit!!" Zell stumbled.  
  
Quistis took a hit before they turned their cards over.  
  
"Booyaka, baby - 21!" Selphie gloated. Squall chucked his cards, 27, at her and yanked his shirt over his head.  
  
Quistis did not turn her cards over. Selphie looked over at her.  
  
"Quis - sty," she sang. "What'd ya get, huh? How far over?" she teased.  
  
"Uh - 4."  
  
"Four! Why didn't you take a hit!?"  
  
Quistis shook her head. "No. I'm four over..."  
  
"Well, then..." She stood up and loomed over her friend. "Off with her shirt!"  
  
"Oh, come on!" Quisty folded her arms around her chest. Selphie easily pried them open and yanked at the buttons of Quistis' shirt open, fighting the girl between every one. She eventually worked the garment off, revealing Quisty's naked breasts for a second before the teacher snapped her arms up again.  
  
Quistis sat and sulked. "I should send you all to detention for this."  
  
"Aw, you wouldn't do that! Not to your favorite students..." Selphie enthusiastically hugged Quistis before bounding back into her seat.  
  
She threw two cards out at everyone. Irvine took a hit, then immediately swore. Zell took a couple hits, then stayed. Squall took one, then a reluctant second. Quistis didn't unfold her arms to pick up her cards; she just stayed, playing things safe.  
  
Selphie won again with 21; Zell had stayed at 20, and Squall and Irvine went over with 26 and 23 respectively. Irvine folded his coat over the back of his chair as the boy next to him bent down and unbuckled his boots. Quistis still scowled, glancing up to see Zell drooling over her.  
  
"Oh, look away, Dincht!" she ordered. He obeyed quickly.  
  
Dealing again, Selphie lost with 25, Zell lost barely with 22, and everyone else had stayed, safe. Quistis still had not moved her protective arms.  
  
Zell took his shirt off.  
  
Selphie stretched and leaned back, unhooking her lacy little bra. Her breasts proved to be quite perky, nipples small and pink, standing at attention.  
  
"Good lord, Seph - have you no humility?" Quistis glared.  
  
"Nope!" she answered simply as she dealt the cards out again.  
  
Irvine took a hit, again swearing at his card as soon as he got it. He looked over at Squall, peeking at his hand.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hit," Irvine whispered to the boy.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Stay," Quistis said immediately.  
  
"Quisty, if you don't actually pick up those cards, I'll make you take off yer skirt just for screwin' around!" Selphie said.  
  
She sighed. "Okay, fine." She arranged herself so that she was cradling one breast in the crook of her arm and cupping the other in her hand. "There. Look. Hit me."  
  
Playfully grinning, Selphie reached over and hit Quistis on the arm.  
  
"Hey! Don't think I won't give you that detention, missy!"  
  
"Hey - don't freak. I'm just playing," Selphie handed her a card.  
  
"Hit," Squall said quietly, not quite trusting his friend. Selphie did, and the boy looked downtrodden. "I'm gonna kill you, Irvine."  
  
Irvy turned to him and grinned. He shrugged out of his vest, tossing it with all the other discarded clothes. Squall took off his socks.  
  
Quistis won the round; Zell and Selphie both got 20, keeping their clothes another round.  
  
Quistis also won the following round, this time with a blackjack. Zell lost his shirt and Irvine his gloves.  
  
Selphie dealt the next round out, hitting herself and grinning big. Quistis, actually looking at her cards, stayed. All three boys took another card.  
  
"Crap," Squall swore again, throwing his cards down and taking off his necklace carefully. He set it very carefully on the table by Irvine's hat. Zell discarded his gloves. Irvine grinned and leaned back in his chair.  
  
Grinning wickedly, Selphie leapt out of her seat, boobs bouncing. She hooked her thumbs in the sides of her panties and pulled down as she wriggled free of them.  
  
Squall snapped his head down and to the side as the girl yanked her undies down. Even Irvine turned away, embarrassed at his friend's little striptease.  
  
Zell just sat staring in awe, either in shock or totally unashamed.  
  
"God, Selphie, please!" Quistis ordered, "Sit down!"  
  
"Why?" she asked, stretching.  
  
"Because you're embarrassing everyone else!"  
  
Selphie looked around the table - at Squall and Irvine's hidden faces and Zell, flushed and swallowing nervously.  
  
Looking at Zell, she leaned down a touch and blew him a kiss.  
  
"Selphie!" Quistis yanked the girl's arm back, trying to yank her back into her seat. Instead, Selphie yelped and lost her balance, falling into the blonde's lap.  
  
Quistis moaned under her weight. The girl tried to struggle up, but Quistis held onto her. "Give up, Selphie. You lost."  
  
"I didn't loose - I'm the first one naked!"  
  
"Hadn't noticed," Irvine said sarcastically.  
  
Selphie leaned across the table. "Really? Had you noticed?" She pried Irvine's face to meet her own.  
  
Irvine shook his head and laughed. "Hyne. Seph - you are definitely something else." He leaned back. "But could you please show some modesty? I mean, you're out of the game now, but we're not, huh, guys!" He patted Squall's back and banged his fists on the table. "Hit me, Selphie, hit me!"  
  
"Hold yer water," she said as he collected the cards from the last round. She passed them out, not taking any for herself.  
  
Quistis tried to pick up her cards, but as soon as she did, the girl on her lap strained to see. She tried again and Selphie persisted. "Okay, you can help me," Quistis gave in.  
  
"Okay!" Selphie grinned and looked at the girl's hand. She peeked at the top card in the pile she was holding. "Stay there," she ordered Quistis.  
  
"Cheater."  
  
"Hit me," Squall said. Irvine followed. She passed both a card. Squall heaved a sigh and laid his cards down face up. He got 22.  
  
Irvine turned his over too: 23. He turned to Squall and grinned, chuckling. Squall's cheeks pinkened a little but he smiled shyly back.  
  
The cowboy stood up and unbuckled his belt, motioning for Squall to do the same. He did, lowering a single belt to the floor.  
  
"Ah, ah," Irvine reproached him. "Take 'em all off or you have the uber- advantage, Sir Bondagy-Belt Boy."  
  
Squall frowned. "You think they're bondagy?" Irvine just grinned and sat, motioning for Squall to keep removing belts. "Fine," he mumbled, sitting down to undo the belts around his right thigh.  
  
"Need some help there?" Irvine asked, very quietly. Squall looked up at him and blushed deeper, dropping his last belt down. Irvine grinned with satisfaction, as if it was he that had de-belted Squall.  
  
They were interrupted by Selphie enthusiastically throwing cards out to everyone. The boys and Quistis studied their hands. Zell asked for two hits, Squall and Quistis both took one. Irvine scrunched up his forehead and finally decided to stay.  
  
Squall won the round; Zell lost his socks.  
  
Nobody took a hit the next round since everyone was nearing naked and fairly nervous.  
  
The next round saw Zell's belt this time discarded carelessly behind his back and Irvine barefooted.  
  
Selphie continued to help Quistis. She looked at her cards and then peeked at the top card in the deck. She told Quistis to take the hit.  
  
Quistis shook her head.  
  
"C'mon - you'll win!" Selphie egged.  
  
Quistis still shook her head. "I don't need you cheating for me."  
  
As Selphie still pestered the teacher, Irvine leaned his chair over and peeked at Squall's cards again.  
  
"Hey!" Squall pushed to boy back so fast he almost tipped over. "Whatcha doing, Kinneas!"  
  
"If they can cheat," he motioned toward the girls across the table. "So can we."  
  
"We're not cheating!" Quistis piped up.  
  
"Who do I get to cheat with?" Zell whined.  
  
Irvine turned to him. "Oh, you're doing fine on your own! The only reason you're playing is to see some bare boobs!" Zell blushed bright red and tried to stammer a response; without stopping for breath, Irvine turned back to Squall. "Take the card, man! I've got a good feeling about it!"  
  
Squall rolled his eyes. "The last 'good feeling' you had lost me my socks. And my feet are cold now."  
  
"That wasn't a good feeling, that was a guess," Irvine said, sounding defensive.  
  
Squall just sighed and looked at his cards more.  
  
Irvine was not defeated, tough. He said in a steady stream of Irvine-brand anoyance, "C'mon, Squall, you know you want it - take it, take it, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon ..."  
  
And so on until Squall snapped and took the card Selphie was already holding out to him. "Okay, happy now? Shut up," he ordered Irvine, voice serious but eyes laughing. He looked at his new card and did the quick math in his head.  
  
"Damn it, Kinneas!" He hurled his cards at Irvine. He added them up to 23.  
  
"Oops," was all Irvine said as Squall glared at him.  
  
"Well?" Selphie asked, though it was more of a command. "Loose, 'em, Leonhart." Squall turned his glare to the girl. Selphie returned his glare until Squall's hands fluttered nervously at his fly.  
  
"You're really really dead now, Kinneas," he growled, having a very hard time pulling the tight leather off his body as he remained seated.  
  
Irvine forgot all politeness and stared at the almost nude boy. Squall, sitting silently in soft black boxers, flushed and pulled his legs up more to his body, trying desperately for modesty. Instead, more pale, pale upper thigh peeked out teasingly. The cowboy's eyes traveled down the boy's smooth skin.  
  
"Would - you stop staring, please?" Squall asked softly, voice a bit breathy.  
  
Irvine nodded and turned away. "Sorry."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
A heavy silence fell over the table; Selphie was the first to break it. "Well, now! Gimme your cards, y'all." They gave them to her and she shuffled and dealt them out again.  
  
They played a dozen rounds in a row where no one took a hit, so no one lost and no one won. Selphie finally couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"All right - next round, everyone takes a hit, one at a time, then we're done. I'm wiped," she yawned behind her hand and passed two cards out to everyone.  
  
Ominously, she looked around the table.  
  
"All right, everyone. This is it. You all ready?"  
  
She dealt a card out to Quistis, who sighed with relief.  
  
"Damn, girl - you only lost twice!" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
"Just lucky, I guess," Quistis shrugged.  
  
"Or the rest of us are unlucky ..." Selphie settled back into Quistis' body, the woman's arm still slung around her breasts.  
  
"Alrighty, Zell - ready?"  
  
He nodded, holding his breath until he added his points. "Oh, yah!" he hollered. "21, baby! Beat that, Irvine!" he challenged.  
  
"Okay," Irvine said nonchalantly. Selphie flipped him a card - a 10.  
  
"Uh-oh," the girl said teasingly.  
  
"Nuh-uh," Irvine shook his head, setting down the two aces he had in his hand. "12."  
  
"Or 22 ..." Selphie suggested.  
  
"Nope. 12."  
  
Selphie turned to Squall, still huddling in his chair. "Feelin' lucky?" she asked him. Squall shrugged as Selphie passed him his card.  
  
Everyone waited with bated breath for Squall to reveal his fate.  
  
"Well?" Zell pushed. Squall didn't answer so the boy gently took the cards from his hand. Zell whistled. "27. That's just a bit over, man ..."  
  
"Well, I guess I lost - game over," Squall shrugged.  
  
Selphie shook her head. "No way - game's not over 'till you loose those shorts!"  
  
Squall's head snapped up. "No! I lost, okay. That's enough!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
The boy shook his head enthusiastically, hugging his legs up tighter.  
  
Selphie grinned and leaned forward. Quistis squeaked and leaned with her since the girl was shielding her naked chest. "What's the matter, Squall?" Selphie teased. "Are you embarrassed?"  
  
Face beet-red, Squall snapped back, "Not everyone can be as shameless as you!"  
  
"You're right. I'm not ashamed. I've got nothing to hide. Do you?" Her eyes suddenly widened with an idea. She licked her lips and grinned, asking, "Squall - are you small?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you a teeny-wheenie guy?" she teased.  
  
As Squall sat in shock, searching for an answer, Irvine piped up, "That was childish, Selphie - stop it!" He turned to Squall and asked softly, "But seriously, man - are you?"  
  
"None of your frikkin' business!"  
  
Irvine waved his hand in the air, dismissing his friend's anger. "I'm just playing, man."  
  
"Well play with someone else - I'm through." He started to lower his legs to leave.  
  
Selphie jumped up from Quistis' lap, yelling, "Not done yet!" Before anyone could stop her, she bounded around the table and over to Squall. She grabbed the hemline of his shorts and yanked down hard. Squall yelped and tried to grab for the receding cloth, but Selphie was faster. She flung his boxers across the room, leaving Squall butt-naked.  
  
Irvine couldn't breath right as Squall's body was spread out on display next to him. And no, he was no 'teeny-wheenie guy.' He watched as the boy's light muscles pulled and tightened as he hugged himself tight.  
  
Irvine quickly looked away before Squall caught him staring again.  
  
Selphie, finally satisfied, stretched and walked around the room, gathering her clothes and putting them back on. Quistis straightened her vest quickly, trying to avoid flashing the room again.  
  
Selphie pulled her dress down properly and softly rested her hand on Squall's bare shoulder. "See now - Isn't this better?"  
  
"Oh, yah," Squall rolled his eyes and spoke with strong sarcasm. "Being totally naked in front of all my friends is always great."  
  
"Told ya so!" she grinned. She straightened and looked around at everyone. "Well, out you all go. I need to get some sleep."  
  
Quistis was the first to leave, Zell following close behind.  
  
As Irvine stood, Squall grabbed his arm. "Could you grab my clothes, please?"  
  
Irvine grinned, "Sure thing."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Irvine collected their things scattered about. "Got 'em," he announced from behind Squall.  
  
Squall waited a beat. "Could I have them, please?"  
  
"Sure. Come and get them," Irvine teased.  
  
Squall looked over his shoulder. "Come on, Irvine - please?"  
  
"Please - come and get them," the cowboy continued his teasing. He headed for the door. "Better hurry, Squall," the boy's name rolled softly off his tongue. With a toothy grin, Irvine turned and left.  
  
Selphie laughed at Squall, abandoned.  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
He picked up his Griever necklace and wrapped it around his hand. He also grabbed Irvine's hat, surprised the boy had left it behind - It was like another limb to the boy. Or it was the cowboy's manhood, or something.  
  
Selphie laughed harder as Squall walked across the room, hat covering his front. 


End file.
